


Stardust

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [9]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Gen, I am touch starved, I an love starved, Its soulmate stuff again, Kartik and aman are perfect, Oh my heart !, its night, its sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: Mehhhh......another sappy karman inspired poetry dont come @ me I'm only 16 what else am I supposed to do
Series: Poetry and karman [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stardust

Stardust 

Everything we see around us  
Once, blasted out of the core of a star  
The atoms comprising your heart  
And the atoms comprising your brain  
May come from different stars  
And the atoms comprising the tiny plant on your window sill  
May come from a star billion lightyears away  
It might be dead  
That you can still see its light  
And you can still feel the plant 

Like pieces of a puzzle  
Through space and time  
Formed you  
You are made of stardust  
Too scattered to be locked up in words  
Too deep in time, where thoughts can't reach  
I think everything I love is made of the same stars that make me  
The dead poet who wrote exactly what I feel  
The dog that keeps wagging its tail on the street  
The air, carrying the smell of the rain  
The clouds hiding the sun  
And flowers crowning my feet  
Parts of what make me  
Scattered all around the universe far away from my reach  
The stardust is calling me  
Every second I consciously think  
The stardust is calling me 

Maybe you are made of the same stars too  
Maybe we were together at the beginning of time  
It's time that separated us, time that brings us back  
After all, we are just stars with made up names  
In stars we were born, in stars we will join again  
-sai


End file.
